


Can't Help Falling In Love

by iguana_ism



Series: Midnight Makoharu Stories (all fluff) [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, cant help falling in love by Elvis Presley, kind of a song fic, makoharu fluff, this is another old fic i found, what a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei devise a plan to get Makoto and Haru together. The plan involving a guitar, Makoto's singing, and music. Song sung is Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley.  Just another one-shot of Makoharu fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Can't Help Falling In love by Elvis Presley  
> So I found this finished fic on my laptop and i am not even sure i posted it anywhere but it fits with the makoharu fluff series so imma put it here

"Ne Rei-chan, it's so obvious they like each other, right?" Nagisa whispered in his best friend/boyfriends ear.

Rei, after hearing something so frivolous from his boyfriend, would usually chastise the blonde for being so meddlesome, but honestly he was as fed up as Nagisa on the subject of Makoto and Haru.

They were currently having a sleepover at the backstroke swimmers house because Makoto's parents were out of town. The bespectacled boy and blonde were sitting on a love seat sharing a bowl of popcorn while Makoto and Haru were on the floor sharing their own bowl. Nagisa and Rei wouldn't have been whispering about their friends if not for the fact that every time they would both reach for some popcorn, they would brush hands and apologize with a very obvious blush on their faces. Virtually all the popcorn was still in their bowl due to their embarrassment of not wanting to meet each other's hands again.

"Hey Rei, we should get them together tonight," Nagisa whispered excitedly.

Rei slowly shook his head. "No Nagisa-kun, these things take time. It will happen whenever they are ready."

Nagisa pouted "But don't you want our friends to be happy?"

Rei sighed, Nagisa did have a point.

"I have an idea on how to do it Rei-chan. Earlier when I was going through Mako-chans room, I found-"

"Wait! Why we're you going through his room?"

"Never mind that Rei-chan, I have a plan. Look, when I was going through Mako-chans room, I found a song."

Rei listened attentively as Nagisa explained his plan. He didn't like to be meddlesome... but Nagisa had some good points in this argument. He just wanted his friends to be happy together because it was insanely obvious that they were in love with one another.

After the movie ended Rei asked Haru to stay with him in the kitchen to clean up while Nagisa took Makoto upstairs to make the green eyed boy show him his guitar.

The plan was in motion.

__________________

"Ne Mako-chan, what's this?" Nagisa reached under Makoto's bed and pulled out some sheet music.

Makoto scrambled to grab the paper from Nagisa's hands, but Nagisa maneuvered his slim body away from the taller boy and held the paper firmly in his small hands with a mischievous smirk.

"I want you to play this for me, or else I am telling Haru."

__________________

Rei checked his phone which had chimed, signaling that it was time to go upstairs with Haru.

"Haruka-senpai, we should go upstairs."

Haru looked up at Rei from the dish water his arms were submerged in.

"Why?"

Rei knew Haru didn't want to leave the dishes, well more like the water that the dishes were in, so he came up with the only statement that would sway Haru's water crazed mind. "Well I believe I heard Makoto-senpai calling you."

Haru quickly wiped off his hands on his apron, slipping the blue fabric off his body. "Let's go then."

_______________

"Nagisa, you wouldn't!" Makoto half whined/yelled.

"Don't test me Mako-chan," Nagisa giggled swaying Makoto's guitar in front of his face. "I know this song is for Haru and I want you to sing it to me."

Makoto sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win against the small rascal. "Fine, but only as long as you keep this between you and me."

Nagisa smiled innocently, his eyelashes fluttering with childish delight. "Of course Mako-chan!"

Makoto sighed and sat down on the bed with his guitar in his hands. Slowly, his fingers started strumming.

_______________

"Is that music?" Haru asked from behind Rei while they were making their way up the stairs.

"It seems so." Rei replied innocently.

Makoto's strumming was barely audible from the staircase, so Rei motioned for Haru to follow him to the green eyed boy’s door. "Why don't we stay here and listen. We don't want to interrupt Makoto-senpai."

Haru shrugged and listened to Makoto's playing through the door, his cheeks lightly dusted with pink. This shade of pink soon turned into a dark red as Makoto started singing.

_"Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you."_

Rei couldn't help but stare as his usually impassive friend covered his red face with his hands and leaned against the door, trying to listen more. It was an interesting sight to see and Rei couldn't help but blush also at the sweet words that were this famous song.

_“Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you”_

As Makoto finished the song, Rei and Haru heard the larger boy shift in his bed.

"Nagisa please don't tell Haru it's dedicated to him," Makoto pleaded, his voice thick with worry.

Nagisa laughed evilly and opened the door, revealing a red faced Rei and an even redder Haru.

"Too late Mako-chan!" The blonde boy grabbed Rei's hand and ran down the stairs. "Were going to wash the rest of the dishes!" He screamed as he ran away from the problems he had created.

Makoto and Haru stood staring at each other in embarrassment.

"Haru..." Makoto started, scratching his arm nervously.

"Makoto, I like you." Haru blurted out, his heart hammering in his chest.

Makoto stood very still, not sure what to think or do. “Me, you like me?” He asked unbelievingly, pointing at his chest in wonder and confusion.

Haru bit his lip and nodded, embarrassed that he had just blurted the words that he had held in for so long because of one extremely sweet song. “Yeah…” The blue eyed boy looked down, maybe he had just thought too much about the song. “I am sor-“

“I am so happy Haru.” Makoto wrapped his arms around his best friends and nuzzled his neck. “I love you too. I love you so so much.”

It was now Haru’s turn to stand shocked, but the warmth that was enveloping him was more than real, it was Makoto. Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck and kissed his lips very softly. “That’s good.” He mumbled, wanting to hide his face from the smile that was gracing his lips.

Makoto stared at him, his eyes shining with happiness, but soon his faced turned red as he remembered that Haru had heard him sing that embarrassing song. “I can’t believe you heard me sing.” He whined into Haru’s neck.

Haru scoffed and picked up Makoto’s face with his hands so that the taller boy was looking at him. “I can’t believe you hadn’t singed to me earlier.”

Makoto chuckled “Sorry, Haru-chan.”

____________________

Rei and Nagisa washed the dishes as quietly as possible as they tried to overhear what was going on upstairs. Rei was sure that Makoto and Haru were going to unfriend him and kick him out of the swim team for what he had done, and this regret was immediately felt as soon as he saw Makoto’s shocked face when Nagisa opened the door.

“Ne ne, Rei-chan did you hear that?!” Nagisa asked, shaking Rei out of his thoughts. “I am pretty sure I heard Haru-chan say ‘I love you’. Did you hear it?”

Rei shook his head, still thinking about the punishment he should inflict on himself for being as meddlesome as his boyfriend. Maybe no dinner tomorrow, or…

“Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Makoto said it back! He said it back!” Nagisa was now jumping around the kitchen, throwing the suds on his arms and hands in the air. “We are basically like cupids now Rei-chan! We have to spread all the love!”

Rei couldn’t help but smile at how cute his boyfriend looked, but his mind still didn’t waver from meddling in Makoto and Haru’s affairs.

“Uh-oh they are coming down.” Nagisa ran to the sink and continued scrubbing a dish.

“Rei, Nagisa.” Haru called in his impassive tone from the doorway to the kitchen, Makoto right behind him.

Rei and Nagisa turned around slowly, the blonde trying to hide a smirk while Rei was trying to keep his eyes from watering.

“Yes?” they both asked in unison.

“Thank you.” Makoto and Haru bowed slightly and showed their two kouhai’s their entwined hands.

Nagisa ran up to the two boys and gave them a bear hug. “Yayy, I am so happy. Congratulations! We did it Rei-chan! We did it!”

Rei just nodded, the lump in his throat growing smaller as he saw the way his swim club senpai’s were looking at each other with adoring eyes.

Maybe Nagisa’s plans weren’t always for the worst.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on this super long Daycare AU and the first chapter is 60,000 WORDS LIKE WHOA I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE   
> but anyway thanks for reading


End file.
